Storm Of Confessions
by TalesOfASleepwalker
Summary: Fluff Teen!Thorki A thunderstorm,a misunderstanding and a love confession. AU Slash All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.


The sky was rumbling with thunders and lightnings made Loki's chambers lit up in the middle of the night brighter than the sun rays of dawn. No, Loki was not scared, not at all. He was only shaking because of the freezing cold wind from the open window.

He'd wait, patiently and soon Thor would be asleep, soon the thunderstorm would be over. That's what he always told himself. Clutching tightly the covers in his hands, he curled up in his bed, staring outside the window. How could Thor, find this disturbing, terrifying sound of the thunder fascinating he did not understand.

It was only a few hours before dawn now and Loki was wide awake. It was not the lack of sleep though that led him to leave his bed and rush to Thor's chambers. It was pure frustration. He'd make him stop the thunderstorm even if that meant he'd have to use his magic against him.

Loki clicked his fingers and the heavy doors opened wide, his magic getting stronger and stronger every day. He made a look around, the lightnings making his bright green eyes sparkle in the dark as he approached Thor's bed and he reached in the covers to nudge him. If he really was asleep, then how was he creating all these thunders? Loki frowned confused, furrowing his brows and shook him until he heard him mumble and wake up.

''Thor.. Thor..!'' He whinned and his brother jumped up at the sound of his voice.  
''Loki? What are you doing here, brother? How did you get in?'' Thor rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at him, examining him ''Are you alright, brother?''  
''No..'' Loki pouted and moved closer to his bed, looking straight into his eyes ''Stop them now.'' He pointed out the window at the sky.  
''The thunders? They are not my doing, brother. I've been asleep''  
Thor tilted his head to the side and sat up, watching Loki confused. He had never complained before.

''I do not believe you Thor. Make it stop!''  
He hissed and as one more thunder rumbled through the clouds, making him shudder, he jumped slightly, tugging the sleeves of his green nightwear, in his palms.  
''Loki? Unbelievable. Are you afraid of the storm?''  
''No.. no i am not. I simply dislike it, you know i do''  
''Now dont lie to me brother.'' Thor sat up and reached for him, ruffling his hair.  
''Thor! Stop doing that. Why wont you end the storm, when i am telling you it.. annoys me''

''Firstly, because you've sneaked in my room, and woke me up to lie to me. Why wont you admit it scares you, Loki? And well, i was telling the truth, the storm is not my doing. The rain is created by nature. I have the power to control thunders but nature is responsible for the storms. I cant stop them whenever i want. Rain is needed, brother''  
''But Thor..'' Loki sighed, staring at the floor pouting, shaking still as the storm went on.  
''Fine, come here.'' Thor smiled and gripped his shoulder, lifting him up with ease and put him to lay in his bed next to him. But Loki whimpered surprised looking around.  
''Thor.. what do you think you're doing?'' He gasped slightly, looking at him as he breathed in.  
''You can sleep with me tonight. Oh Loki, but.. you're shaking. You stupid cat, are you cold?'' Thor pulled him closed and wrapped his arms around him frowning.  
''Maybe..'' Loki stammered, blinking as he was pulled closer and nestled to Thor's broad chest, a soft purr escaping him as he felt warmer, safer.  
''You could trust me, a little more. I would never let anything happen to you.'' Thor smiled at his brother as he looked down at him, and gently rubbed his back, to warm him up.  
Loki kept his eyes closed and only nodded slightly nuzzling his face to Thor's shoulder.  
''You promise?'' he whispered and sighed softly, arching slightly his back to his touch.  
''I promise..'' Thor nodded and took a moment, to admire his brother's unique beauty.

He'd always felt this unexplainable tingling under his skin, whenever he was close to Loki. And even though he trusted him with his life, and loved him more than anyone in all the worlds, still Loki was the only person that Thor was nervous around. He wanted to be always perfect, always make him proud. And that made him anxious. His stomach felt like in knots and whenever Loki would touch him it was like millions of butterflies would awaken at his touch and flew around desperately in his stomach, searching for escape. Sometimes he even though that Loki had done this to him. Some magic trick that he'd laugh at him about later. But his brother never mentioned anything and the butterflies wouldnt disappear.

Loki moved slightly resting his hand on Thor's cheek, the sudden, awkward silence, making him uncomfortable and he smiled a bit when his brother's blue eyes were back on his.

''Thor?''  
''Yes, brother?''  
''What are you thinking about?''  
''You..''  
''But.. i am right here''  
''I know..''  
''Brother, you dont make sense''  
''Loki, inside my mind, nothing makes sense now, or whenever you are around me''  
''I do not understand''  
''I do not either''  
''But Thor.. ''

Loki was cut off, before he could finish his sentence and whatever it was he wanted to say, was long forgotten now, that Thor's lips were pressed against his and he moaned softly, as his whole body tingled with joy and pleasure.  
He parted his lips as he sighed lightly and Thor instantly slipped his tongue between them to explore his mouth, and moaned at his brother's bittersweet taste.

Loki couldnt help the happiness that he felt making him chuckle lightly and moved his hand to Thor's chest, resting it there as they kissed slowly, lovingly.  
Thor was getting more excited and curious about this new sensation. Sure he'd kissed girls before, sweet princesses that would do anything for a kiss from the future king. But kissing Loki couldnt be compared to it. As if anything else, even the storm that had scared the trickster had now disappeared and the center of the world was the two of them.

Loki soon broke the kiss and breathed in heavily, his face flustered and Thor caressed his hair, not able to hold back his smile.  
''You kissed me..'' Loki smiled as well and pressed his fingers over his own lips to feel how warm and swollen they were, still able to taste Thor on his tongue.  
''I couldnt help myself..'' Thor chuckled nervously.  
''I.. i have never been kissed before..'' Loki mumbled and ashamed turned to look away.  
''You have not? How is it possible Loki? You are already 16!'' Thor buried his face in the pillow and sighed closing his eyes. ''Forgive me, i did not know. I didnt imagine..''  
''No, Thor? Look at me.. i've always.. hoped that you'd be the first to kiss me.. I couldnt love anyone more than i love you..'' he trailed off, nervously staring at him.  
''Love me. You love me? Loki, you keep reminding me how much you hate me every day''  
''I am the God of lies, Thor..'' he smiled and once more pressed his lips to his, this time, curling up in his arms, and knowing that he would never have to let go.


End file.
